


Time Management For The Busy First Order Professional

by GingerSnappish, kraken_wise



Series: (Dying Is Easy, Young Man) Living Is Harder [3]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Art, BDSM, Biting, Classic Kylux, Comic, Darth Tantrum and his Evil Space Ginger, Dom/sub, Fingering, Fucking, Humiliation, Hux is a biter, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, NSFW like woah, Once More with Feeling, Slapping, aftercare with feels, an appearance by Millicent, bloody lip, consensual condescension, dom!hux, flexible Kylo kink, forgets is absolutely in quotation marks, hope you like your porn in comic form, in which kylo forgets what he learned last time, in which symbolism, in which they both have way more feelings than they were planning on, in which twice is a coincidence but three is a pattern, kylo ren is sorry but not like that, pre tfa, twenty-three-oh-one, unspoken consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22818625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerSnappish/pseuds/GingerSnappish, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kraken_wise/pseuds/kraken_wise
Summary: 24 hours later and they're no closer to figuring out what they started-even worse, they're going to go through with it anyway.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: (Dying Is Easy, Young Man) Living Is Harder [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623298
Comments: 84
Kudos: 292





	Time Management For The Busy First Order Professional

The night after their last encounter...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Hope you enjoyed the comic!  
> The positive feedback and enthusiasm we have gotten so far for this comic series has been overwhelming in the best way possible! Thank YOU all very much!
> 
> As always, although the idea for the overall TROS-fit-it universe (DIEYMLIH) to which this segment belongs is initially out of my own head, this piece has an amazing co-author. I got my wife into Kylux recently and when I was telling her some of my headcanons we came up with this comic backstory to DIEYMLIH together. Co-commanding creative endeavors is such a fun and precious experience and she deserves all of the love and kudos for this!
> 
> Hux and Kylo definitely have a Dom/sub dynamic to their relationship going on here. It's worth noting that consent and aftercare are super important aspects of this type of relationship and Hux is being a good Dom the best way he knows how. If you want to read our whole long thing about how we view and write their dynamic and how healthy their kinky sexual relationship is in what ways, you can go read the end notes on the previous installment, How To Make Friends And Influence Your Co-commander. 
> 
> If you'd like more info on enjoying healthy BDSM relationship dynamics, you can start here: https://www.ohjoysextoy.com/bdsm/
> 
> Find me online:  
> https://twitter.com/SnappishGinger  
> https://gingersnappish.tumblr.com  
> https://www.gingersnappishcomics.com (main site for hosting the DIEYMLIH kylux comic)
> 
> Find my wife/co-creator online:  
> https://twitter.com/kraken_wise
> 
> Come say 'hi' in comments or on social media! We like interacting!
> 
> .  
> .  
> .
> 
> There is much more to come!


End file.
